There's a Ganondorf in Termina Too!
by Sai the Super Saiyan
Summary: A oneshot I did based off an image from warningyou on deviantArt. It's probably really crappy because I've never actually played Majora's Mask, so feel free to correct me on any details that I got wrong! Other than that, enjoy!


"MOTHER KOTAKE!" I said, exasperated, as one of my mothers – Kotake – shrugged sheepishly. I facepalmed as I set the basket of mushrooms on the desk; Kotake took them and examined them with a sparkle in her eyes. "I can't believe you sent Mother Koume off like that, she could get killed," I hissed, my golden eyes gleaming fiercely. I ran a hand through my fiery red, shaggy hair and groaned with exasperation again. I turned on my heel then and went to walk out, but I sighed. I couldn't leave without telling Kotake; she worried about me. "Mother Kotake, I'm going out," I said.

"Hrm?" Kotake said, frowning. "You're not going to look for Koume, are you?" I nodded, and Kotake shook her head. "It's dangerous in those woods, I—"

"Mother, please don't forbid me to go!" I said, whipping back around and looking at her with a pleading expression. Her face softened and she bit her lip, seemingly unsure on what to do. I took this opportunity. "I need to find Mother Koume; she might die out there! What if she's hurt or something?" I shook my head; I couldn't bear it if one of my mothers died. After all, they were the only people who really cared for me.

I turned to leave then, but was almost bowled over by a young child wearing green. He had a little yellow fairy with him, and when he looked up at me, I smiled in an attempt to be nice. Which wasn't difficult; I liked people. However, this kid didn't appear to like me; his blue eyes widened and he started shivering. I frowned and tried to go forward, but the kid pulled out his weapon and yelled at me to stay back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, frowning. "I've never met you before and you hate me already?" For some reason, it actually hurt to know that he hated me. I'd always gotten along with people – they liked me even though the stigma the Gerudo pirates had here in Termina – but for this kid to take such an instant dislike to me? Ouch.

"Oh… Sorry," the kid said after a few moments of regarding what I'd said. He then put his blade away and scratched the back of his head. "You look similar to an enemy of mine, that's all," he said. Ah, that explained a few things.

"Hey, Mother, there's—Oh, Mother!" I growled as I noticed that Kotake was no longer behind the desk. The mushrooms were gone too, and I rolled my eyes. Gone to make some more potions, no doubt. I sighed as I walked back behind the counter, leaning over it as the kid walked up. "What can I get for you?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"I was hoping I'd be able to buy a red potion," he said, and I grabbed one down from nearby. Then I handed it to him and he paid me. "Did a lady named Kotake make this, by any chance?" he asked. His question, though a little odd, was one I was more than capable of answering.

"Yeah. Makes all the potions in this area," I said. Then I frowned. "Why would you need to ask something like that?"

"The little old lady in the Woods of Mystery wanted me to get her one," he said, and I instantly froze up. Little old lady… in the Woods of Mystery? That could only be one little old lady. "Hey, uh… are you okay?" the boy asked me suddenly, and I managed a shake of my head.

"MOTHER KOTAKE!" I shouted then, probably deafening the kid. Kotake then emerged from the back room – her potion making room – and huffed at me.

"Ganon, you don't need to yell," she said angrily. I rolled my eyes and then pointed my thumb at the kid, who was looked at Kotake with a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, hello there," Kotake said to him, and he smiled at her, although it was semi-forced. "Is something wrong?"

"You look like that little old lady in the Woods of Mystery," he said.

"And that, Mother, is why I called you," I said, and Kotake looked at me with a confused expression on her face. Someone clearly didn't remember where Koume had gone. "Mother Koume went to the Woods of Mystery to gather mushrooms, don't you remember?" I said, shaking my head. Kotake went pale and said nothing as I turned to the boy and said, "I'm coming with you."

His blue eyes widened, and I heard the little yellow fairy huff in annoyance. "Hey, meathead, I don't recall inviting you along!" it said, in a feminine voice. The boy gasped as I narrowed my eyes at the fairy.

"Tatl!" he said, glancing at the fairy with a horrified expression on his face. Then he looked back at me and said, "Sorry about that…"

I shook my head. "No worries," I said. Then, harshly glaring at Tatl, I said, "And I don't care whether I'm invited along or not. That's my _mother_ out there."

"Link, are you serious about letting this meathead come along?" Tatl whined, and I grimaced.

"Call me 'meathead' one more time and you'll end up as a smush on the wall," I growled, and Tatl whimpered before hiding under Link's hat. Said young boy looked embarrassed, and I laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I won't harm you." I frowned. "I'm not like the other Gerudo, the pirates…"

Link frowned. "But you're Gerudo, yes?" he asked as I said a farewell to Kotake, who nodded and went back into her potion room. Then I turned my attention back to Link and nodded in answer to his question. He frowned. "You're not like _him_…"

"Like who? The one I remind you of?" I asked. Link nodded. We fell quiet then as we travelled towards the Woods of Mystery, my worry for my mother growing ever stronger. What if she died before we got there? What if she was already dead, killed before Link had even gotten to the potion shop? I shivered; that thought really freaked me out. When we finally got to the Woods, I let Link lead me to where Koume was. As soon as I saw her, a flood of relief went through me, and I ran over to Koume and knelt down next to her. "Oh, Mother, you're alive!" I exclaimed, relieved, as Link walked over and pulled out the bottle of red potion. Then he handed it to me, and I helped her to drink it. She regained her energy and stood up as I handed the bottle back to Link.

"Thank you, Link," she said, looking over at Link. Then she looked at me and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Makes you sound like you're not happy to see me!" I whined, and Koume sadly looked at me.

"Oh, you know that's not true," she said. "It's wonderful to see you here, dear, but… you're supposed to be at the shop!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I know, but when I found out you were injured…" I shook my head, then scowled angrily at her, crossing my arms. "I've told you to leave the mushrooms to me, Mother!" This drew a laugh from Link, and I smiled as I took the basket of mushrooms – Magic Mushrooms, I realised, which were perfect for making Blue Potions – and looked at Link. "Thank you for aiding my mother, Link," I said, and Koume nodded.

"As thanks, I'll offer you a tour of the swamp, free of charge!" she said.

"Thank you," Link said, and I nodded. Then he looked over at me and said, "I wish that you were like this in Hyrule, too."

My eyes widened. "Hyrule? But that's… that's an alternate world…"

He nodded. "Yep. I knew your Hyrulean counterpart… he's currently sealed away in the Sacred Realm."

I frowned. "Oh… well then…," I said, scratching the back of my head. Then I smiled. "Well, you'll always be welcomed by my mothers and I."

Link nodded. "Thanks," he said. Koume asked if he would like the tour now, and he agreed. I told Koume that I would take the mushrooms back to Kotake, and she nodded and thanked me before floating up and kissing me on the cheek, something that embarrassed me.

"Mother!" I said in exasperation, and she laughed before landing back on the ground and walking off with Link in tow. I headed back to the potion shop, and when I returned, I noticed that Kotake was back at the desk with some new potion. I grinned as I put the basket of mushrooms on the desk and said, "Mother, next time, leave the mushrooms to me."

Kotake laughed. "Alright, Ganon, I will."

I grinned. "Good." Then I noticed a basket of potions that would be going towards the various shops encountered around Termina. I pointed my thumb at it and asked, "Do you want me to take that?" She nodded, and I did, saying my farewells as I departed. As I walked towards the nearest town, I looked up at the ominous looking moon and shivered. But then I smiled; for some reason, I knew that Link was here to stop Termina's imminent destruction…

And I knew that he could do it, too.


End file.
